Ask the Capitals
by Canadagirl52
Summary: The capitals are going to introduce themselves by answering your questions!  Please visit my profile for a list of all my capital OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Author's Note: For people waiting for updates on everything I promised, they're coming, I swear! I just got this idea to introduce my capital OC's to the readers, seeing as I sort of threw them all in one chapter at the end of _Separation_.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I claim Hetalia is mine when it isn't? The only thing I own is my capital OC's and my kindle.**

Canadagirl52: Welcome to Ask the Capitals! Here you can get to know the capitals of various countries by sending them questions! Here to help me explain how it works are my very own Berlin Twins, Ingrid and Hans Beilschmidt!

Ingrid & Hans: _Guten tag_.

Sakura (from another room): _KAWAII!_

Canadagirl52: I didn't think Tokyo could hear them…oh well. Get started, you two!

Ingrid: Fine. *Grumbles. She's only doing this because I got G.W. to ask her* All you have to do is send your question in a review to any capital that you want. We will then answer them truthfully.

Hans: It is very much preferred that you send your question to a capital introduced already. If you don't know who we already have, Canadagirl52 put up a list on her profile.

Ingrid: Why do you want them to ask already introduced capitals?

Canadagirl52: Because I'd have trouble coming up with a new one. Do you know how much work I did just for your names? I had to do things like Google search "common (insert needed nationality here) boy/girl names" for each capital! But if you really want to have a capital I have not introduced yet answer a question, then it will probably just take a little longer for me to answer your question.

Hans: That's all there is to it really. So please, send in your questions.

Canadagirl52: Shout out to Midorihatenma, because your eagerness for this made up my mind to get it started.

All: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers does not belong to me. **

Canadagirl52: Welcome back to Ask the Capitals! This took a while due to a lack of reviews. But now I'm bringing you answers to the questions I have so far! With me today are Tokyo, Washington D.C., and Ottawa!

Sakura, G.W., and Jean-Claude: _Konnichiwa_/Hey, wassup?/_Bonjour_.

Canadagirl52: Alright, first question is from Cairo.

**Hello I'm alexandria and I represent Cairo, Egypt. I want to ask toyko if she is into cosplay and if she likes any one( more then I friend) shookran.**

Sakura: _Konnichiwa_ Alexandria-chan! I'm Sakura Honda, and I represent Tokyo, Japan! What's it like living with Egypt-san? I heard he doesn't talk much…it must get boring. But anyway! Of course I like cosplay! I've won about…seven or eight cosplay contests. My last one was of Rukia Kuchiki from _Bleach._ And I convinced Bao-kun to be Ichigo!

Canadagirl52: I'm just going to cut in and explain real quick that she's talking about Bao Wang, who's Beijing.

Sakura: _Hai_, that's right. And your other question *re-reads it quickly*. Someone I like as more than a friend? _Ano_…I…_ano…_*blushes*…ILIKEBAO-KUN!

Everyone: …

Sakura: You don't seem surprised.

G.W.: Sakura, I knew you two were together for _years_. The others figured it out recently.

Sakura: How did you find out?

G.W.: *blushes* U-uh…it's not like I had a crush on you and was going to tell you with a bouquet of cherry blossoms and heard you making plans to see him…

Canadagirl52: And G.W.'s mouth runs again, embarrassing him…Alright, next question. This is from WordWarrior192, who originally came up with Ingrid and Hans, and let me adopt them.

**Yo ^_^ I have a question for GW! How did you first know you wanted to be with Ingrid?**

G.W.: Well, I-

Canadagirl52: Introduce yourself for the people who haven't read _Separation_!

G.W.: Alright, alright. I'm George Washington Jones, A.K.A. Washington D.C.! I go by G.W.. And to answer the question, well, the first time we met, she looked so sad and lonely, 'cause you see, the Berlin Wall had just gone up. So, I wanted to try to cheer her up, and started taking her out to a restaurant. After about ten years, well…I really started liking her. I guess I first knew when I started thinking about her Christmas present that year, and then I was extra certain when she kissed me.

Canadagirl52: Awwww, that's so sweet! Alright, one more question from WordWarrior192 and we're done here.

**And for Jean-Claude, is their anyone who has... caught your eye? ;););)**

Jean-Claude: I guess I have to introduce myself too? *sighs* _Bonjour. __Je m'appelle Jean-Claude Williams._ I am Ottawa. And unlike the two fire engines-

Sakura and G.W.: Hey!

Jean-Claude: *ignores them* -I am perfectly comfortable with this.

Canadagirl52: Of course you are, you're related to France.

Jean-Claude: *ignores me* I am in a relationship with Marco Vargas, personification of Rome.

Marco: *bursts into room* _Ti amo_! *starts hugging Jean-Claude*

Jean-Claude: *hugs him back* _Je t'aime_.

Canadagirl52: I honestly have no idea where that pairing came from. One of my friends suggested it, and after some thought, I was like, Why not? Anyway, that's all the questions for now. See ya later, and don't forget to send in questions!

Sakura, G.W., Jean-Claude, and Marco: _Ja ne/_See ya/_Au revoir_/_Arrivaderci _!

**Translations:**

**Konnichiwa: Hello**

**Bonjour: Hello**

**Hai: Yes**

**Ano: Basically, the Japanese equivalent to Um**

**Je m'appelle: My name is (Literally "I call myself")**

**Ti amo: I love you**

**Je t'aime: I love you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.**

Canadagirl52: Welcome back! The questions came in faster this time! I'll go get the capitals who're being asked questions this chapter! Okay guys, come on in! *Pause. No one comes in* Guys? …Hello?

Sakura., Bao, G.W., Jean-Claude, Marco, and Iris: *Jump out from various hiding places with noisemakers. Blow the noisemakers* HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADAGIRL52!

Canadagirl52: Oh my goodness! Thank you guys so much! Yes readers, it is my birthday. One of my friends gave me a pillow that looks like the Canadian flag, and one of my older sisters drew me a picture of Canada wishing me a happy birthday (and thinking "Go Canada!"). Anyway, since you're all here now, I'm going to start the questions! The first is another from Cairo.

**To Tokyo/ Sakura**

**Many say that both me and akhi* don't talk much but I love being with him. I am truly sorry if what I asked was personal. I would like to ask you how is it like living with Japan/ Kiku does he also cosplay like you?**

Sakura: Nice to hear from you again Alexandria-chan! I'm glad you and Egypt-san get along. And don't worry, me and _Otou-san_ just aren't used to being open about relationships yet. I love living with _Otou-san_. He's a bit old-fashioned, and acts like an old man, but he's great to talk to about anime! He's even better at cosplay than I am.

Canadagirl52: Thank you, Sakura. Cairo's next question is for Bao.

**To BEijing/ Bao**

**Do you like cute cat items like china?**

***akhi means my brother in Arabic.**

Canadagirl52: Bao, please introduce yourself.

Bao: _Ni hao_. My name is Wang Bao, or Beijing. Yes Cairo, I do like them very much. I have my own Shinnatty-chan. *Hugs Shinnatty-chan*

Canadagirl52: Thank you Bao. One more from Cairo:

**To G.W**

**Can you please let London/Chalres know that both akhi and I still hate him and England/ Arthur for using us as a colony.**

G.W.: *Texts Charlie* Done. *Phone goes off* Wow, he replied already? *Reads* Charlie says "Git I'm in the middle of a date don't text me! And send Cairo my apologies, though I must say I wasn't really involved with that." I can testify to that. He was spending too much time with his _boyfriend_ Pierre to help Arthur with the conquering.

Canadagirl52: Alright, next questions are from Meowers.

**To Jean**

**Ar u a guy or a girl**

Jean-Claude: Um…I'm a guy.

Canadagirl52: Sorry if I didn't make that clear in the last chapter!

**To Beijing**

**Do u like kitty cats?**

Bao: Cairo asked a similar one…

Canadagirl52: Just answer it.

Bao: Yes.

Canadagirl52: Thank you. Last questions are from Blover.

**YO MARCO R U MORE LIKE ROMANO OR ITALY?**

Marco: _Ciao!_ I'm Marco Vargas, and I represent Rome! And the answer is both! Papa Veneziano and Papa Romano never figured out which one was my real papa, so they both are!

G.W.: He is mostly happy like Italy, but at the smallest thing his temper-

Marco: *Very angry* What about it?

Canadagirl52: Marco, pasta.

Marco: PASTA!

Canadagirl52: Now that that's settled, moving on.

•**L• da**

**•^• meow**

**3 ooooo snap!**

**Lol**

**Teehee**

**LOOK All tha SPAM!**

**THIS IS SPARTA!**

Sakura., Bao, G.W., Jean-Claude, Marco, and Iris: O.O

Canadgirl52: Sorry! It was part of the review and I thought it was funny!

**Hey Athens any1 caught ur eye? If ya kno wat I mean!**

**^3^**

Canadagirl52: Now let me introduce a new OC not yet seen in Ask the Capitals! Presenting, the city of Athens, Iris Karpusi!

Iris: _Geia sas._ To answer the question, no, no one has "caught my eye".

Canadagirl52: CoughMadridcough.

Iris: Is Juan here? *Looks around*

Canadagirl52: That's all the time for today! Thank you for reading and please remember to send questions! Bye!

**Translations:**

**Otou-san: father**

**Ni hao: hello**

**Ciao: hello**

**Geia sas: hello**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Hetalia isn't mine. The capitals are, though.**

Canadagirl52: Welcome back! We have yet another chapter for Ask the Capitals! Say hi, everybody!

G.W., Bao, Ingrid, Hans, Charlie, Galina, Marco, Jean-Claude, Pierre, and Sakura: Hey /_Ni hao_/ _Guten tag_/ Hello/ _Privet_/ _Buon giorno_/ _Bonjour_/ _Konnichiwa_!

Candadagirl52: Let's get rolling with the first question! We have three from WordWarrior192.

**Hey GW! How awesome are you?**

G.W.: Not as awesome as Prussia!

**Bao, whats your most embarrassing memory?**

Bao: W-well, there was the time I was hugging this kitten and going on about how cute it was in front of _ba-ba_'s new boss…

Canadagirl52: *Pats shoulder*

**And Ingrid, will you ever fully forgive Moscow for letting your brother be beaten so badly?**

Candagirl52: Readers, meet the Berlin Twins, Ingrid (West Berlin) and Hans (East Berlin) Beilschmidt!

Ingrid: *Huffs* Well, I wouldn't if she didn't help him after…and if he wasn't dating her.

Hans and Galina: *Smile*

Canadagirl52: Alrighty! Next we have an entry Egypt!

**Charles please don't worry about what Cairo said it isn't true any more. She just thinks you just ruined our culture. She isn't allowed out of the... She isn't here... And neither are my favorite swords... I think you should run before she finds you...**

Charlie: *Pales* Pierre I think we'll have to visit the Catacombs early…

Pierre: _Oui._

Canadagirl52: Don't leave yet! You can split in a little bit. (Hey, that rhymed!) By the way readers, that's Charlie Kirkland and Pierre Bonnefoy, London and Paris respectively. Next up we have a message from…Russia…

**Capitals will you become one with Mother Russia Da?**

**- •L• Russia Da.**

*Everyone except Canadagirl52 and Galina run and hide*

Galina: _Privet._ I am Galina Braginsky, and I represent Moscow. I suppose I have to answer this…_Papochka_, you're scaring all my friends…I don't think they can become one with you.

Canadagirl52: Thank you, Galina. By the way, Neelh pointed out a mistake I made regarding the "Da", so it's no longer a part of Galina's speech as a verbal tic. Everyone, come on out. Russia isn't really here.

*Everyone cautiously comes out of various hiding places*

Canadagirl52: I don't want to know how Marco got into the T.V. Sakura in the ceiling was expected. Last question is from my boyfriend YamiYugi777, and was relayed over the phone, not in a review.

**To the capitals of the G8, be completely honest with me. Are there any…_Bronies_ amongst you?**

Sakura: _Hai!_

Pierre: _Pas moi_.

Charlie: I'm not.

Jean-Claude: Me neither.

Galina: I stopped watching it because _Papochka_ wanted the ponies to become one with him…

Ingrid and Hans: _Nein_.

Rome: *Unashamedly* _Si_! I'm working on Jean-Claude.

G.W.: No way dude! *Ingrid elbows him* Ow! Fine, Dad and I watch it all the time. My favorite is Rainbow Dash.

Candagirl52: That's all for today! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: WARNING-The following is a nonprofit fan-based fanfiction. _Hetalia-Axis Powers _is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. Please support the official release.**

Canadagirl52: Welcome back! Another installment of Ask the Capitals! Today we have Paris, London, Madrid, Washington D.C., Ottawa, and Tokyo!

Pierre, Charlie, Juan, G.W., Jean-Claude, and Sakura: _Bonjour/_Hello_/Hola/_Howdy/_Konnichiwa_!

Canadagirl52: Our first questions are from none emo username:

**Pierre~**

**WHAT THE HELL DOES Pas moi MEAN?**

**sorry it just bothers me that I dont know.**

Canadagirl52: And that would be my fault. I forgot to add a translation list last chapter…

Pierre: _Pas de problem._ It means "not me".

Canadagirl52: Thank you, Pierre. Next question:

**Chareles~**

**Why do U think Cairo wants to end you?**

Charlie: Well, it seems that Cairo is mad at Dad and me for colonizing Mr. Egypt. I didn't have anything to do with it…she's just mad at me by default.

Canadagirl52: Don't worry, Charlie, she can't get to you here. Continuing on:

**Do you like waffles?**

**I like waffles**

**With ice-cream on it.**

**...**

Charlie: Is that still for me?

Canadagirl52: I think so. So answer away!

Charlie: Well then, yes, I do, especially when Ms. Belgium makes them. I've never had them with ice cream before, though…

**Madrid~**

**Did you know u caught someone *coughATHENScough* eye?**

Juan: _Hola!_ I'm Juan Carriedo, and I represent Madrid, Spain! Did I really? Oh, that's wonderful! I've been hoping to ask her out for ages, and now I know she likes me too!

**on a scale of one to ten (ten being good)**

**Sushi(do u like or no? Scale of 1-10)**

Sakura: It's-

Canadagirl52: Not to burst your bubble, Sakura, but I'm pretty sure that's Juan's question.

Sakura: Fine…

Juan: I guess it's a six.

**Everyone be careful Russia is...**

Everyone: WHAT? What about Russia? *starts panicking*

Canadagirl52: HE'S NOT HERE! Readers, why must you make my poor capitals wet themselves…

**Lol random w in there**

**Lol but jk**

**Lol but enjoy life**

Charlie: Is this more spam…?

Canadagirl52: Wait for it…

**Lol YOU LOSE THE GAME**

**LOL G.w probably only knows that...**

G.W.: WHY? I was doing so well!

Candagirl52: I KNOW! Me too!

Everyone else: …

**YOU MAD BRO ... on all the spam...**

**TEEhee BAIS!**

Canadagirl52: Kay bye none emo username! Up next is another entry from Cairo.

Charlie: Oh no…

**Chareles**

**U got lucky. And.. Well.. Sadly I must say... Sorry.. T-T defeated by guilt**

Charlie: Well…thank you Cairo. I hope that maybe we can be friends, and talk over the bad feelings.

Canadagirl52: Spoken like a true polite British boy.

**To everyone there**

**Wanna buy a pot? I'll put on discount just for you today only.**

Juan: Sure!

Tokyo: _Hai_! *no one else accepts*

**I'll add another pot.**

**Buy?**

Charlie: Um, alright…

**I'll add this pot with sliver coating.**

Pierre: I'll take one! *stares at pot's shiny coating*

Canadagirl52: What a perfect item for a guy with ADD. I'll take one too, please.

**Didn't accept? I'll add sword fighting lessons.**

G.W.: You got me sold! Jean-Claude will take one too.

Jean-Claude: …

Canadagirl52: Next up, we have an entry from Lower Michigan:

**George: One word: TOLEDO. The UP isn't enough.**

G.W.: Sorry!

**((OOC: Are you ever going to continue The Nation?))**

Canadagirl52: Ah, yes. I have the omake, which has taken on a life of its own and become a bonus chapter, partly written, but lost inspiration temporarily. I will do my best to have it up as soon as possible. Sorry I've kept you waiting.

**Ottawa: Are you just as hockey-crazed as Mattie is?**

Jean-Claude: Yes, I am. My favorite team is the Toronto Maple Leafs. _Papa _and I clear the room when a game comes on.

G.W.: Yeah, it's almost like me and Dad watching the Patriots!

Canadagirl52: My dad actually likes the Cowboys best. Last entry is from Philidelphia:

***glares at GW* My name is William P. Jones, Jr., or the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. GW already knows me, because I am the original capital of America.**

G.W.: Oh, hey Will…come on, I already told you I had nothing to do with it! They didn't want the capital to be part of any State! At least you have Independence Hall! And the Liberty Bell! Not my fault I was _born_!

**My question is to Sakura. Being that you aren't the original capital of Japan, what is it like knowing that there are other personas in your country that once held your position? *glares at GW again***

Sakura: Oh, we get along great! The others give me advice, and we have anime marathons together under the kotatsu!

G.W.: Will, I'm SORRY!

Canadagirl52: Well, that's all for today! Thank you for the questions, please send more in!

Pierre, Charlie, Juan, G.W., Jean-Claude, and Sakura: _Au revoir/_Cheerio/_Adios/_Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya/_Ja ne_!

**Translations:**

**Pas de problem-Not a problem**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As amazing as that would be, I don't own Hetalia.**

Canadagirl52: Welcome back to Ask the Capitals! I'm your host, Canadagirl52, in case you didn't know. *is in a game show mood* With me today are Tokyo, Washington D.C., Athens, Beijing, Ankara, London, and Bern!

Sakura, G.W., Iris, Bao, Leyla, Charlie, and Bernie: _Konnichiwa/_Yo what up my homie?/_Geia sas/Ni hao_/_Merhaba/_Hello/_Guten Tag_!

Canadagirl52: Alright, now let's get started-*knock at the door* I wonder who that could be? *goes to the door* Who is it?

Mystery Person: Who is but the function of what, and _what_ I am is a man behind a door.

Canadagirl52: I only know one person who would quote _V for Vendetta_ like that. *opens the door* I knew it-it's my boyfriend YamiYugi777!

YamiYugi777: Salutations! *turns and greets Canadagirl52 with a kiss, then proceeds to sit down next to G.W.*

Canadagirl52: Glad you could join us! Let's get rolling! Would you like to introduce the first question?

YamiYugi777: Why not? Our first question is from New yok!

Canadagirl52: I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be New York.

**Sakura says election!**

Sakura: Why do I need to say-

YamiYugi777 and Canadagirl52: I object!/No, don't!

Canadagirl52: Readers, please keep them appropriate.

**G.w guess wat!**

G.W.: What?

Canadagirl52: Unfortunately, that's all for that entry. Moving on, we have one from Meowers.

**Athens someone told mardid u have a crush on him go end them!**

**With Russia da!**

Iris: W-what? Who told him? I will end them with _Baba_'s army!

Canadagirl52: …that consists entirely of cats.

YamiYugi777: You should have gone with an army of dogs. They're far more fierce.

Canadagirl52: You haven't had to deal with my cat at her worst. Besides, Greece and Athens like cats. And Iris, it isn't so bad, Juan likes you too.

Iris: *blushes* H-he does?

Canadagirl52: Yep. Moving on:

**Dude g.w guess who I am!**

G.W.: Oh, another guess? Uh…a fan?

**Yo Momma!**

**Ps-I lose :(**

YamiYugi777: Ooooooo…Do you need some ice for that BURN?

G.W.: Dude, that was a good one! For both Meowers and YamiYugi777!

Canadagirl52: *rolls her eyes* Oh, look, we have another entry from New york!

**That moment when u spell ur name wrong.**

**Looks at philli's comment.**

**Well I was first g.w I was the first capital WHY U TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME YO! I LOVE NEW YORK U LITTLE. I won't say it. Tell me why did u take My Job it gibe meh a sad face yo! Anyway**

G.W.: Why do you and Will keep getting mad at me for that? I already said it isn't my fault! How many times do I have to say sorry?

YamiYugi777: I agree with G.W., it wasn't his fault. But when I get my hands on the ones whose fault it was…

Canadagirl52: YamiYugi777, no threatening long-dead Founding Fathers.

YamiYugi777: You never let me have any fun…

Canadagirl52: Letting you into my fic doesn't count as fun?

YamiYugi777: Hey look, a distraction! Quick, let's move on before she figures out there's nothing there!

**Hey bao is China a female male or both?**

Bao: *sighs* Everyone always asks this. _Ba-ba_ is a MAN!

Canadagirl52: And YamiYugi777 is a JERK!

YamiYugi777: I guess I should use my Ace in the hole.

Canadagirl52: What's your Ace in the hole?

YamiYugi777: You know, that card that when I play it everybody _loses_…

Canadagirl52: I rest my case.

G.W.: I totally agree with you, girl!

YamiYugi777: *shoots G.W. the evil eyes*

Canadagirl52: Anyway, looks like we have an entry from Greece! Glad he was awake long enough; that must mean this is good!

**Ankara get me turkey's camera Egypt and Cairo just said full sentences!**

Canadagirl52: Hey, this is a perfect time to introduce another capital!

Leyla: Yes, I know, introduce myself. I am Leyla Adnan, or Ankara, Turkey, who is much better than Athens…

Iris: Why you-

Canadagirl52: Iris, camera, Egypt, Cairo, talking.

Leyla: Alright, _Bay_ Greece, I'll send it home with Athens, but _Baba _and I will want copies!

Canadagirl52: Next up is two entries from Cairo! The first:

**Charente**

G.W.: …does that mean something?

Canadagirl52: I don't know, I couldn't get anything out of any translators, but when I Googled it I found out it's the name of a region in Southwestern France.

Charlie: Why would she be talking about Mr. France's souther…never mind.

Canadagirl52: Her next one makes more sense.

**Asafo* about my first thing before this.**

**Charles**

**No promises about being friends. (doesn't see Athens, Greece, Turkey, Ankara much since left the ottoman empire)**

Charlie: Well, that's alright. But please, call me Charlie.

**Bernie**

**What's the worst lie you ever told? Did you get caught?**

***sorry**

Canadagirl52: Allow me to introduce the capital of Switzerland, Bern, or Bernie Zwingli!

Bernie: The worst lie I told was when I told _Vati_ that I didn't know what happened to his best rifle, when I had taken it out to play with and broken it. He found under my bed and I couldn't do target practice for a month!

YamiYugi777: Tough break. Hey, maybe you could give me some pointers…

Canadagirl52: So you can be dangerous on the Airsoft battlefield?

YamiYugi777: Pffft.

Canadagirl52: Well, here's our an entry sent in by Reviewers are spamers.

**CPAITALS DID U HEAR UR DAD SING BEFORE? no?**

G.W.: Of course we have! Dad sings in the shower all the time!

**WATCH HEY MR COUNTRY(YouTube) THE BEAUTY!**

**plz note not all countries are there.**

Canadagirl52: Well, we'll go to Youtube, check it out, and let you know next chapter! Next up is from Yaoi lover me YUS.

**Hey Sakura you like yaoi?**

**If yes then name pairings.**

**If no then U DISGRACE JAPAN!**

Sakura: Of course I do! I'm a puzzleshipper and a palletshipper and-

Canadagirl52: I'm gonna cut you off there. We don't have all night. The last entry is from Us uk 4 ever (I totally agree with that pairing!).

**LONDON U STUPID IDIOT! NEVER WITH ICECREAM ARE U CRAZY! I AM ASHAMED! YOUNG MAN WAT DO U HAVE TO SAY FOR UR SELF!**

Charlie: There's no need to yell! I'll try it, if that makes you happy…

Canadagirl52: That's all for today folks! Let me know if you want to see more of YamiYugi777. You can ask the two of us questions too. See you later!

YamiYugi777: The Force will be with you always.

Sakura, G.W., Iris, Bao, Leyla, Charlie, and Bernie: _Ja ne/_See ya/_Antio/Zaijian/Elveda/_Goodbye/_Auf wiedersen_!

**Translations:**

**Merhaba-hello**

**Baba-dad (for both Greek and Turkish, surprisingly)**

**Bay-mister (Not entirely sure how that goes, like before or after the name, so please correct me if I'm wrong!)**

**Vati-dad**

**Antio, Zaijian, Elveda-bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine, only these capitals are.**

Canadagirl52: Hey Mr. Country, _hatta o futte_, hey Mr. Country-Oh hello! Sorry, I looked up Hey Mr. Country like Reviewers are spammers suggested, and fell in love with it! Thank you Reviewers are spammers! Anyway, another installment of Ask the Capitals begins now, with Madrid, London, Washington D.C., Paris, Tokyo, Rome, Moscow, Beijing, Vienna, Ankara and Kiev.

Juan, Charlie, G.W., Pierre, Sakura, Marco, Galina, Bao, Kurt, Leyla and Dmytro: _Hola/_Hello/Yo/_Bonjour/Konnichiwa/Ciao/Privet/Guten tag/Merhaba/Pryvit_!

Canadagirl52: Let's get rolling! First up is from Blover.

**HEY CAPITALS**

**I JUST MET U**

**SO HERE'S MY ADDRES**

**AND STALK ME MAYBE!**

**lolololololol**

Canadagirl52: Oh, that's risky, but do what you want…

**JUAN C**

**COMO ESTA?**

Juan: _¡Hola! __Yo__estoy bien__, __¿cómo estás?_

**YO ESTOY BIEN.**

**TEINE UNA NOVIA SI?**

Juan: _Todavía no, pero__pronto! (Espero que...)_

**OY QUE PASA CON ROMANO Y ITALIA**

**SON MUY MUY TONTE, VERDAD?**

Juan: _Sí, pero__lo paso muy bien__en todo!_

**ADIOS AMIGO!**

Juan: _¡Adios!_

Canadagirl52: I am extremely grateful for the next part of the entry, as I am a French student, not a Spanish one.

**(ENGLISH TRANTSLETION**

**HOW ARE U?**

**I AM WELL**

**U HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, YES?**

**HEY WHATS UP WITH ROMANO AND ITLAY**

**THEY ARE VERY VERY SILLY, RIGHT?**

**BYE FRIEND!**

Canadagirl52: Next we hear from Us uk 4 ever.

**Charlie (the unicorn)**

**it makes me BERRY happy!**

**See wat I did there berry instead of very!**

G.W.: I see, very clever!

Canadagirl52: I didn't enjoy that video as much…

**Also Charlie can u cook?**

Charlie: Actually, yes, I can. Pierre taught me.

**(baba is also for midfle eastern countries)**

**I like trains *whooooosh***

Canadagirl52: Both are good to know!

**G.w ya kno u got a LOT of HATERS!**

**don't worry HATERS gonna HATE!**

G.W.: Thanks dude!

**Pierre isn't ur daddy(papa) wat eve u want to call it)'s bird's name Pierre?**

Pierre: _Oui. _I guess he's not very creative with names…

**And why can't Sakura say election?**

Sakura: Yeah, why?

Canadagirl52: Because of how it sounds in a Japanese accent. You try saying it like that…

**meow ROME I TOKE UR DADDY's cat! (Italy)**

Marco: NO! If you don't give him back, then I'm gonna smash your ******* face!

Canadagirl52: Marco! First of all, watch your language! Second, have some pasta and calm down.

Marco: PASTA~!

**Hey Moscow do u know ur ukraine's son is cute**

Galina: _Da,_ I did know. I don't get to see him much lately though because _Teti_ Ukraine's boss says she can't see _Papochka_ anymore…

**Like u, u little cutie pie**

Galina: Thank you, new friend!

**Brohoof dudes!**

**USUK FOREVER!**

Canadagirl52: And that's all from them. I totally agree, gotta love the USUK! Next up, Cairo again!

**...tasharali* is that what u want me to call u?**

**Okay then.**

**(*Charlie translated to Arabic turns out a bit different)**

Charlie: Sure, I like that.

**George why is it that many of your stuff are made in china?**

G.W.: I don't know! Dad just keeps buying everything from Mr. China…

Canadagirl52: Now we have one from Cheese.

**Boa r u sure china is a guy?**

Bao: Yes! How many times must I say it?

Canadagirl52: You have to admit it's hard to tell. Next up is from none emo username.

**Gw choose jets or gaints? I like The packers Best! CHEESE HATS LOL I WANT ONE**

G.W.: Giants! Although the Packers do have the best merchandise. *Puts on cheese hat*

**Kurt dude what instruments do u play?**

Canadagirl52: Kurt, you're on!

Kurt: _Guten tag._ My name is Vienna, and my human name is Kurt Edelstein. I play piano like _Vati_, but I also play the guitar and saxophone.

**I sing and play piano**

**WE SHOULD DO A DUET DUDE!**

**Lol**

**But really we should**

Kurt: Alright…

**Hey, hey lelya is there anyone ya like like?**

Leyla: No, not right now…

**Canda girl Can I draw all ur capitals and post it on deviantart**

**But tell mPe some info about them if u say yes**

**Oh and I want to add Cairo in it(good thing I kno the person who made her. MAMA EGYPT! jk lol)**

Canadagirl52: I would absolutely love that! I will PM you soon, along with the links to art my friends made of the Berlin Twins and G.W., which might help. Thank you for offering! Next up is from FemMichigan.

**GW: Even I have to deal with the former capital issue every now and then, with Detroit and Lansing...**

G.W.: Thank you! Someone understands!

***someone who looks eerily like Superman walks over***

**Allow me to identify myself. I am Clark K. Jones, otherwise known as Metropolis, Illinois, or what was supposed to be a (mid)western version of GW. Yes, the K stands for Kent, Alfred. I am the hometown of Superman, after all.**

G.W.: Dude, you must be the awesomest city ever just for having Superman!

**GW, have you noticed that Yorkie (New York City) looks like a cross between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker (Batman and Spider-man)?**

G.W.: Holy crap! You're totally right! I never noticed! Thanks dude!

Canadagirl52: Speaking of New York, she sent us another entry.

**Kill joy!**

Canadagirl52: I think she's talking to me. In that case, thank you! It's my job!

**Sakura day this**

**Like luke said the lions leaped into the lousy lazy river and lived a long life**

Sakura: Rike Ruke said the rions reaped into the rousy razy river and rived a rong rife.

*Everyone else starts snickering*

Sakura: Hey!

Canadagirl52: Okay, that was a bit funny…By the way, that's the only instance where I'll write her speech like that.

**Hey WTH Michigan I look nothing like spider man and bat man**

**I look like there female versions**

G.W.: But you still look like them! Don't deny it Yorkie!

**I blame England for my name**

**For reals dude Alice! Gosh I'm legally changing it now!**

G.W.: Yeah, I agree, it makes me think of some pipe-dream storybook…

Charlie: It's not that bad!

G.W.: Says the British boy!

Canadagirl52: That's enough. Next up is another from Russia. NO, YOU GUYS CAN'T HIDE!

**Why can't you all become one with mother Russia, da?**

**V**

**•L•**

**u**

Canadagirl52: Well, because I, and their parents, say so. We'll finish this up with a message from Detroit.

**Kiev, are your assets as big as your mother's?**

**((OOC: I hope I'm remembering this right and Kiev is the capital of our favorite lady-nation, Ukraine...))**

Canadagirl52: Don't worry, you got it right! Alright Kiev, you're on!

Dmytro: My name is Dmytro Braginsky, or Kiev, Ukraine. And that would be awkward, seeing as I'm a boy.

Canadagir52: That you are. Well, that's all for today! Thank you all for submitting your questions, this wouldn't have gotten past chapter one without you! Toodles!

Juan, Charlie, G.W., Pierre, Sakura, Marco, Galina, Bao, Kurt, Leyla and Dmytro: _Adios/_Goodbye/Later, dudes/_Au Revoir/Ja ne/Arrivaderci/Dasvidaniya/Zaijian/Auf wiedersehn/Elveda__/__Do pobačennja_!

**Translations:**

**Pryvit-hello**

**¡Hola! ****Yo****estoy bien****, ****¿cómo estás?-Hello! I'm well, how are you?**

**Todavía no, pero****pronto! (Espero que...)-Not yet, but soon! (I hope...)**

**Sí, pero****lo paso muy bien****en todo!-Yes, but they're so much fun!**

**Do pobačennja-Goodbye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a _car_, much less Hetalia.**

Canadagirl52: Hello readers! Ask the Capitals is back once again! We have a HUGE cast list today; Moscow, Ankara, Kiev, London, Tokyo, Washington D.C., Vaduz, East Berlin, Beijing, Vienna, Bern, Madrid, Paris, Ottawa, Rome, and West Berlin, *takes a deep breath* say hello!

Galina, Leyla, Dmytro, Charlie, Sakura, G.W., Liesl, Hans, Bao, Kurt, Bernie, Juan, Pierre, Jean-Claude, Marco, and Ingrid: _Privet/Merhaba/Pryvit/_Hello everyone/_Konnichiwa/_'Sup/_Guten tag/Ni hao/Hola/Bonjour/Buon Giorno_!

Canadagirl52: Let's get ready to ruuuuuuumble! First question is from magenta snape.

**Moscow**

**are u as sadistic and insane as russia?**

Galina: _Da._ I love seeing people beat up, I go to underground fight rings all the time...and Hans has joined me a few times.

Hans: _Ja_, I have. But she is a bit more sane.

Canadagirl52: Yep. Next is from Sparta. I personally think Spartans rock.

**We know 1/3 if the Mediterranean trio like now the other two.**

**LEYLA AND ALEXANRIA U WILL TELL ME WHO U LIKE NOW!**

**luv Sparta**

**Greece's favorite son**

**-Ares**

Leyla: But I don't like anyone!

Canadagirl52: You may in time. And Alexandria, if you could please send us a response for Sparta's comment next chapter, it would be greatly appreciated. Up next is from Mimi.

**Dmytro!**

**Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry ne marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry ne marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry ne marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me**

**I LOVE U**

Everyone: O.o

Dmytro: Is she related to _Teta_ Belarus?

Canadagirl52: I have no idea! Please just answer.

Dmytro: U-uh, well, thank you for the offer, but I...don't...know you?

Canadagirl52: Moving on. Oh, sweet, England sent in one!

**Charles what are you talking about.**

**It is clearly me who teaches you how to cook.**

**I am greatly insulted at how you didn't credit me one bit.**

Charlie: *quickly covers Pierre's mouth* Oh, uh, hello Dad. I'm terribly sorry, how could I have forgotten! Pierre just taught me...new recipes? Tell you what; I'll make you some scones when I get home.

Canadagirl52: Hi England! I love your eyebrows! They look good on you! The next one is listed as Ember Hinote, but the message is from Kyoto.

**Dear Sakura,**

**TOKYO-CHAN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT OUR ANIME DAYS? You never show up whenever I invite you over and whenever you invite me over, you act as if I'm invisible! Do I have to get Chichiue on you so that you know I exist?**

**Sincerely your disgrunttled sister,**

**Kyoto (the ORIGINAL capital, aka: Miyuki Honda)**

Sakura: Oh, Miyuki-chan, _gomen nosai_! I promise, next time you can pick the anime! Please don't be mad _Nee-chan_.

Canadagirl52: How can you treat your own sister like Canada! You must do something about that.

Sakura: I know! TT_TT

Canadagirl52: Next up is from Detroit.

**Kiev, I apologize for thinking you were female.**

Dmytro: That's alright.

**For the fangirls out there... Is your package bigger than Prussia's? He says it's approximately 16 1/2 feet (You know... Five meters).**

Dmytro: No one could possibly match _Pan_ Prussia. I'd call it two meters if I wanted to sound like him.

Canadagirl52: I kind of hope Mimi doesn't read that...

G.W.: How do you know that's 16 ½ feet? I totally don't get the metric system!

**GW: 1 meter 3.28084 feet, or 39.37008 inches. Boy am I glad I listened to you, Ottawa!**

G.W.: ...I hate math, but thanks!

Jean-Claude: You're welcome, Detroit.

**Everyone else: 1 inch 2.54 cm. Really doesn't matter, though. We all know Alfred's bigger.**

G.W.: *bursts out laughing*

Canadagirl52: Up next is from anon.

**tasharali do you also see a flying green bunny every now and then? He or she tells me that he or she knows you.**

Charlie: Oh, this must be Cairo. You see Flying Mint Bunny too? I know him very well, though I'm closer with Flying Chocolate Bunny. Funny, he's never mentioned you...

**Liesl**

**How do you handle people you don't like?**

Liesl: *Bernie is standing by her protectively* _Guten tag_, I'm Liesl, and I represent Vaduz, Liechtenstein. If anyone bothers me I just tell my big _bruder_ Bernie.

Canadagirl52: You're too cute, Liesl! Oh look, Charlie, you were right.

**Asafa I forgot to write Cairo so I became anon**

Canadagirl52: That's alright! No harm done, only one person calls Charlie Tasharali. Italy's cat sent something in next.

**Hans, g.w, Bao, Kurt, Kiev, Bernie, Juan, Pierre, Charlie, Jean-Claude, Marco**

**If you had one day to be a girl wat would u do?**

Hans: Um, nothing different...

G.W.: Get myself invited to a sleepover to see what they talk about.

Bao: Obsess over kitties without getting weird looks.

Kurt: The usual, play my instruments, though Budapest would probably try to put me in dresses...

Dmytro: Try on some of _Mama_'s clothes on.

Bernie: *mutters* ...have Liesl teach me how to sew...

Juan: See if _Señor _Romano would be nice to me.

Pierre: Spend the whole day with Charlie!

Charlie: You do that anyway! I guess I'd...do the same with Pierre.

Jean-Claude: Get into a girls' locker room.

Everyone Else: O.o

Jean-Claude: What? I do have some French roots.

Marco: I'd flirt with a gondolier in Venice and get him to sing me songs!

Canadagirl52: Okay then guys. It'd be interesting to see some of you genderbent...next is from Russia.

**I guess I'll have to take you all by force, da!**

**L**

Canadagirl52: Whoa, Russia, you can't have my capitals!

Ingrid: You aren't getting anywhere near my _bruder_ again!

Hans: *hides behind Galina*

Galina: _Papochka..._

Canadagirl52: Okay, how about this; I buy you a sunflower and vodka, and you leave them alone. Deal? Everyone, find a hiding place in case he doesn't take it...now we have an entry from Bob.

**Ingrid**

**Idk why but ur name make me laugh!**

**Now I want waffles**

Ingrid: There is nothing funny about my name! _Vati_ picked it out! And what is with your readers and waffles?

Canadagirl52: I don't know...

**Did u ever drink beer?**

Ingrid: *deadpans* I am German, and my _Onkel_ is Prussia. That should be obvious.

Canadagirl52: Haha, yeah. Finishing it up tonight is one from Miss u so so bad!

**To all girl capitals**

**Hey I just met u**

**And ur a lady**

**And there's a kitchen**

**So sandwich maybe!**

Galina, Leyla, Sakura, Liesl, and Ingrid: *glare murderously*

G.W.: Dude, I already tried that, and Ingrid almost shot me!

Canadagirl52: And that's a wrap! Remember to send in your questions! See you later!

Galina, Leyla, Dmytro, Charlie, Sakura, G.W., Liesl, Hans, Bao, Kurt, Bernie, Juan, Pierre, Jean-Claude, Marco, and Ingrid: _Dasvidaniya/Elveda/__Do pobačennja/_Goodbye/_Sayonara/_See ya later, alligators/_Auf wiedersehn/Zaijian/Adios/Au Revoir/Arrivaderci_!

**Translations:**

**Teta-Aunt**

**Gomen nosa-Sorry**

**Nee-chan-Sister**

**Pan-Mister**

**Bruder-Brother**

**Onkel-Uncle**

**Sayonara-Goodbye**


End file.
